Breathe
Breathe Chapter 1 Hyperbole stared at her older sister. Her freezing-blue feathers scattered with snow-specks fluttered in the roar of the fire. Their ear tufts waved about. Mist's green eyes dared her to attack. Hyperbole knew if she did her sister would vanish into smoke. When did her sister turn so cold? How had Sharp found her? She was supposed to be in a cell. "You finally decide to show up." Her tone was level, yet Hyperbole was certain she was hiding something. A tingle ran down her spine, confirming it. "What is it?" Hyperbole asked, somewhat sternly,"What are you covering up? We're Magic Phoenixes. We sense things." Mist Floating Over Moorland sighed with relief for reason. Was she glad she'd been asked? "You flew off. You left me, mother and father to wonder where you left. Dad questioned the authorities. We got arrested." "I heard. Harve- Someone told me." "We lay there, nights on nights," Mist continued dramatically,"hoping you'd come. You didn't. They rotted in their cells and refused to eat. The guards decided to throw them out the window. They were too weak to fly, falling to their deaths. I caught their screams and the snap." Hyperbole stared. She was aware of all of this. She'd been told through the papers that glided through the streets. She'd wept for days. Why was Mist so freshly mad though? Was something else wrong? "What is it Mist? Why now?" Hyperbole enquired. "I joined Sharmy, now I have to raise another solider's chicks. Stupid me, falling in love at the wrong time. Then he died," she spat. "You have chicks?" If she can have chicks, maybe I can raise some too... "They have to grow up here... I can't do that! There's no resources!" "It's not that bad," Hyperbole began to get impatient of that attitude. "Well, you wouldn't know, would you, having talked to u-" Mist was cut of by a victorious announcement. "Sharp is dead!" Hyperbole certainly recognised the sound. Mars! She'd done it. Mist scowled; moving her wings. Hyperbole warned her against it. Unfortunately, Mist was a magic Phoenix. A taunting smile twitched on her beak as she faded. Her smoke mingled with the background. Hyperbole pawed the ground, irritated. However, Mars was back! The earth Phoenix had done it! Sharp was no more! A lot of their problems were solved! The tawny phoenix spiralled down. "Sharp's dead?" Hyperbole still couldn't quite believe it,"Really?" "Ye-" "How?" "He tripped..." Something wriggled on Mars' back. Amnesia stared with dull eyes. It was kind of creepy. He resembled Sharp so much. It was like the beast wasn't dead. It was just a chick. Nothing could be that horrible. "I need to find my chicks... Where are they?" "I dunno. They went away," Amnesia shrugged. "You told me you knew where they were!" Mars scolded her child. "I only know they escaped!" Amnesia protested. Mars shook her head and turned to Hyperbole. She smiled. Elated, Hyperbole grinned back. "We did it!" she exclaimed. "I know, Hyperbole!" Mars chirped. They hugged each other. Amnesia didn't even look for a second. }>0 Mercury flapped his wings in frustration. Eyes wide, Athena was watching the fire. Mercury turned to check on his sister. It was beautiful. The dancing light giving off warmth was captivating. Mercury gazed into the glorious blaze. How had something so amazing been created? He wanted to rest in the heat forever. He took a step forward. Shining bright, a claw beckoned him towards them. He was near the greatness. So close. "No!" In a swift movement, talons grabbed the young chick. He was lifted into the air. Rapidly, they turned and landed. Mars panted. "Oh hey mum." "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled. "I just wanted to see the fire." He didn't understand why his mum was so mad. Didn't she get how beautiful the flames were? "See doesn't use your claws!" "It was just fire!" "You would've got burnt! Dead!" "Dead?" A sinking feeling filled Mercury. The fire would've killed him? This was shocking. The lights were a trick? It was a horrible emotion. He trusted the fire. "Sorry..." Mercury felt warm, embarrassed. He shuffled his feet. Hyperbole gave him a sympathetic look. At least I knew this before it tried to kill me... Athena tottered over, her boulder-grey stripes dirty. Amnesia raised his emotionless eyes. Mars placed a wing around them, happy to be back with her family. Chapter 2 Mars watched the approaching Phoenixes. One with a V on his forehead glided down directly in front of her. He was light yellow, striped with grey. He reminded Mars of a duller bee. His eyes were a much more dead grey than hers and his scars were signs of a lot of fighting. She recognised him from the battle. "Cricket." He bowed, wincing slightly. "You must be Mars." Cricket? That's who Lantern told me to find! The other ones must be his children. She noted Ruby's presence. She had lost a few feathers, but otherwise seemed fine. The smell of singing told her that the Lava Phoenix must've been using the Fire Blast. Her bright orange markings shone brightly. Do they do that when flame is used?''Mars wondered. Next to Cricket, two tall, handsome Phoenix stood proud. The tallest had sunny yellow feathers whilst the younger had duller feathers. Otherwise, they both had the same, teasing green eyes and long grey legs. Also, they had their father's V shape on their heads. "You must be Hermes and Ares," Mars nodded. "Actually," the tall one corrected,"I'm Ares, and this is Hermes." They both cracked grins. Mars felt her cheeks growing incredibly warm. The identical birds made her feel better; explaining they enjoyed a good prank. In fact, she'd been correct. "Ares... That's the Greek equivalent to my name," Mars grinned,"And Hermes is the equivalent to Mercury." The chick grinned. For some reason, Amnesia scowled. Athena glanced around curiously. "What's my name equiveelernt?" she questioned,"Is it Cricket?" Mars laughed while Cricket shook his head,"It's Minerva." Suddenly, Hyperbole leapt to her wings. Frantically, she flapped about in the air. Her flight was uneven and she crashed awkwardly. Mars asked if she was okay. Hyperbole stared at her, pure fear raging in her eyes. "It's not over... My sister has an army... We will be betrayed!" ''Who will betray us? Mars pondered,Cricket? He was in their forces... So was Ruby... As well as Hermes and Ares... "Calm," Mars whispered instead, placing a wing around her friend. The trembling bundle stopped shivering. The Magic Phoenix's muscles relaxed as she slowly went into sleep. "Thank you," Hyperbole closed her eyes. Mars smiled to herself, leaving the older bird in peace. Ruby gave her questioning look, Cricket frowned, the twins shot glances at each other, the chicks were silent. "She's a Magic Phoenix," Mars explained,"She had a feeling." "Magic? Like Mist?" Cricket growled. "Mist is her sister," noticing their skeptical, suspicious expressions, she continued,"They're very different though." "So who's coming?" Ruby flexed her claws. "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN, SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!" Hermes yelled. "Shut up! The best Winter's Day song is Jingle Bells!" Ares argued. "Really? No one likes that," Hermes scoffed. "It's the basic thing everyone thinks of!" Everyone watched the debating twins, meanwhile a dreadful feeling filled the pits of Mars' stomach. Chapter 3 Where is everyone? Am I dead? Did they come already? I don't remember. All there is is blackness. ''Mars? Is she here? I can't feel her energy... Just emptiness. Is that a light? I can see blue! It's a very chilly blue. Maybe they could tone it down a bit? "Hyperbole..." the light dulled. "Sharp! Why are you here?" Hyperbole yelped. "I should be here. I'm dead," he didn't yell, whisper, hiss or anything along those lines. His voice was level and showed no emotion. "What? Am I dead?" Hyperbole questioned,"Is this the Aether Zenith?" Anxiously, she tried to see her parents. There was nothing but dark silence surrounding her. "I didn't know you were a believer," Sharp almost laughed. Light briefly danced over his eyes. To her absolute fury, Hyperbole almost smiled. Sharp seemed so young, so normal. How could this be the Phoenix that had ruined Mars' life? Was there another side to the cold liar. "S-S-So what if I am?" she stammered. Sharp shrugged,"I don't know. This isn't Aether though." Wait... This '''isn't' Aether... Am I in trouble?'' "Where is this then?" she demanded. "It's a dark place. The Keeper of Worlds sent me here." "She's real?" Hyperbole was surprised,"I thought we were automatically sent here." "Not if you don't believe. It depends on what you think." "Oh... Anyway, aren't you plotting to keep me here or something?" "No," Sharp shook his head,"I have nothing to gain from that. Besides, why would you want to be here?" Hyperbole thought over that. Skies, that Phoenix was so normal. "What is it?" Sharp had sensed her discomfort. "You act so ordinary, like you didn't try to burn your kids..." Sharp burst off into raucous laughter. "I have a personality, you know? To be fair, I only wanted to roast Mercury and Athena. Amnesia was going to live. Tripping wasn't my ideal way to die a second time. The Place of Criminals has a bad name. It's a second chance at life for the lucky few. I'm not sure why you got sent there." Confused, Hyperbole tilted her head, a 'what?' coming out of her beak. "Why did you do it?" Sharp's expression showed he was pleased that she'd asked. "I wanted a place to rule. My iron claws would carefully organise every detail, every Phoenix loyal to me alone. Then you and Mars stumbled into my plan. I knew you were strong inside. You'd fight back. So I planned to rip you from the inside. Mars was more trusting than you, and had no means of discovering me," he eyed her spots, nodding,"Anyway, you were too much of a threat. I had to hide you. My accomplices were to keep you there. They failed," he examined his claws. "You killed them?" Hyperbole was reminded that this Phoenix wasn't a friend. "Yes. I couldn't not fire them, but they knew too much. Your sister, luckily, wasn't there." "How do you know we're related?" "When I first told her about you two, she instantly told me. Anyway, if I could find away to torture Mars, I would do it. Children... You'd love them. It was perfect. Mars would adore them for being her own, but I could manipulate them as a father. Clear worked this out. He had to have his beak shut. I threatened to smash his mate's mirror -killing her- if he told Mars anything." "He didn't, you still did it." "My plan fell to bits when you came back. I had to find away to wreck him fast. That backfired," he admitted,"Then I attempted to get the chicks on my side. I trained Amnesia for a while, eventually sending Mist to get all of them. I was going to train them. You invaded and here we are." "That was terrible. You literally had no motivation!" Hyperbole screeched,"We weren't even a threat yet!" "I agree. My schemes were a lot worse to others in my first life." He ran a claw down his scar, his charred feathers crackling. "How did it happen?" Hyperbole tipped her head towards the injury. "Oh, you know. The hero-what was his name? Something Raven- fighting the villain, killing him in battle." Raven? Could he mean... No way. "He was a lot younger than me. Strangely, now he's turned against the monarchy." "Why would you tell me this?" Hyperbole enquired, more curious than suspecting. "It can't bite me back now I'm truly dead. I want someone to know, I guess." "That makes sense..." Hyperbole answered, hesitantly. Part of her wanted to be friends with this side of Sharp. He was so much nicer... He was bad though... He could be forgiven? "Anyway, you should be going." Hyperbole noted he'd said 'anyway' three times now. "You've been in this sleep-like state for a while now. Mars will be worried. It was... Actually good talking to you." Hyperbole realised Sharp hadn't been to certain about how he felt about her as well. Did he think they could be friends? In an other world maybe? "Yeah," Hyperbole shifted her eyes, before straightening up,"I probably should be leaving. Errm... See you..." "Possibly again?" Sharp finished,"Yeah... I guess. Um... Just try to wake up. That should get you out. Err... Bye?" "Bye," Hyperbole agreed. "One more thing, the giant mirror is your way out. If you can find it, you can leave the Place of Criminals." "Thanks..." "See ya!" Sharp smiled. Hyperbole couldn't help but grin. "Goodbye!" With that, she opened her eyes again. Chapter 4 Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hyperbole's stunning, emerald eyes opened. "You're awake!" Mars gasped, worry leaving her voice. Confused, Clear studied the scene. He'd been healing Phoenixes and found this. Mars embraced her friend. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yes," Hyperbole replied. A shadow covered the Phoenixes' faces and terror filled them. Clear barely had time to think before a giant creature clasped its talons around Ruby's neck. Arctic feathers beat her around the head. The female phoenix slumped to the ground. Next, in no time at all, it moved on to Cricket. This attack was much more brutal. The attacker lashed out with talons and beak. Something splattered against Clear's feathers unpleasantly. His stomach flipped. Cricket's feathers were going everywhere. It got so bad Clear had to cover his eyes. There was a sharp snap that signalled the end. Clear moved his wing but didn't look near the body. Hermes and Ares were already in the air. Horror could be read all over their faces at their father's death. Due to their movement, the attacker stopped on empty air. Everyone could see her clearly now. She looked like Hyperbole-the same ear tufts rolling down the neck, white spots and green eyes- with glassy-blue feathers. "Mist," Hyperbole hissed. A chill went down Clear's neck. This was going to be bad. The phoenixes leaped at each other. Mist tried to clamp her talons around Hyperbole's neck but the violet Phoenix vanished. She appeared above and dove down, beak first. It was a direct hit. Mist stopped seconds before the ground would've made contact. She disappeared like Hyperbole; this time Clear noticed a thin trail of smoke. Claws scraped across the mauve Phoenix's stomach. Hyperbole yelped. Her sister grinned. The taller Phoenix's wings wobbled as blood dripped out of the cuts. She fell. A thud echoed slightly. Gleefully, Mist shot down. She pinned the weakened opponent down. Mist thrust her beak down towards the heart. Her eyes slammed shut to avoid blood spattering in them. Hyperbole flicked away. Mist's beak smashed against the ground. Hyperbole put Mist in the same position. "You wouldn't kill your own sister, would you?" Mist suddenly looked innocent. Dread filled Clear's heart while Hyperbole flinched. "I thought so." Her claws slithered up Mist's neck and clutched her there. So much violence, Clear thought, What's happening? The light blue Phoenix writhed underneath the strong claws. Hyperbole looked away, her claws ripping through skin. Mist's beak opened to screech at her killer but not a single whisper slipped through. The living bird stepped away from the cold body and held her wings over her face. Mars went to move the body far away. Ares and Hermes landed. They shared concerned looks. Hyperbole had suffered some bad wounds too, but nowhere as horrible as Ruby's, or the dead Cricket. Clear flung his wings around Ruby. He concentrated while a glow emitted from his feathers. Most of the damage sunk back into Ruby's body. The worst wounds still had marks, as well as her body being covered in blood still, but her breathing was getting better. "Ruby," Clear gasped,"Just breathe, okay? Breathe." A long sigh came out of the Lava Phoenix's beak. She jumped back, surprised. She thanked the Cloud Phoenix. Quickly, he informed her of everything that had happened since she'd been unconscious. Ruby was understandably shocked. They both went to check on Hyperbole. Mars was soothing the terrified bird. Clear noticed their talons were closed around each other. "They're in love..." "You've been with them for ages and just noticed?" Ruby snorted,"It's so freaking obvious. I'm guessing you haven't realised either." "Realised what?" Clear asked, fairly confused,"We've been attacked just now and it's hard to take things in." "Even before that... Well there was that big battle I guess." "Can you just tell me? The suspense is a bit unnerving." Ruby smiled,"Clear, I think you're a great phoenix." "Thanks?" Clear had absolutely no idea where this was going. What was she trying to say? Hang on. Did she mean... No! It was too soon! "What I'd really like is to be your... Partner." "Umm... No! It's way too soon! I don't know you that well! Valley! What about Lily of the Valley? I love her!" "But she's dead..." "It's too early to loose her! Aren't we going to focus on the fact two have died?" He couldn't let go of Valley like that. She was his one love. The sky-white phoenix stumbled back. "Well... You'll think about it, won't you?" Ruby's eyes widened sadly,"With time, right?" "Yeah..." Clear turned away and took a few steps before whirling into the air to get his thoughts working. Clear was still upset he hadn't been able to save Cricket. He'd died too suddenly for healing. Didn't Hyperbole say Mist had children? Where were they? Dead too? So much pain. Chapter 5 Mars watched her children play. At least, Mercury and Athena were. Amnesia was just standing there, staring at his feet. That idiot Sharp had changed her child for good. It was incredibly upsetting. Something had happened between Ruby and Clear too. The female bird was giving him wistfully glances yet Clear ignored her. It was amazing how Ares and Hermes were so optimistic even though both of their parents had died. It was your fault Lantern died. She shook the thought away. It had been self-defence. Lantern's death had been the start of the rebellion. Everything was starting to feel complete. Was this the end? "Mars," Hyperbole called,"We need to talk." Stunned, Mars listened to what Hyperbole had encountered in her unconscious state. It was confusing. Sharp wanted to help them after trying to destroy them for so long. Did he find it funny? Also, they had a way out. Would the other phoenixes like to know? They'd all scattered after Mist had been defeated and their camp burnt down. There was no way of contacting them. Where was Hera? Would she like a way out? Did she deserve it? No. Randomly, Hyperbole twitched her head as if trying to listen to something. A small grin passed over her face. She looked calm and relaxed for once. "Sharp says he'll contact the other birds and guide them." "That's... Generous of him." Mars didn't like the way Sharp had changed. It was unsettling. A fluttering of wings announced Ruby and Clear's arrival. "We're mates now!" Ruby crowed. Clear dipped his head. He explained how he'd finally decided to move on. He'd love Valley, but would also love the present. Ruby had also died but came back to her second life here. A chill set on Mars' feathers. Both Clear and Ruby had already died. If they left, would they be able to live? Or would they head to the Aether Zenith or beyond? Hyperbole gave everyone the details of the plans. Ares and Hermes both agreed on leaving. Clear and Ruby made the choice not to risk and stay. Mercury and Athena cheerfully chirped at finding a way out. Amnesia didn't reply. "We'll go with you," Clear nodded,"It's the least I could do." "Thanks," Hyperbole answered. An energy began throbbing in Mars' chest. She was going home. It had been a long time since her talons had touched grass or her wings rode strong breezes. An unstoppable smile spread over her face. Hyperbole returned it. They were going home. Chapter 6 "I wonder what's happened to the world," Hyperbole commented,"We haven't been there in probably a year." "Remember the Hyper-star was activated," Mars warned, not wanting Hyperbole to raise her hopes."We'll be sent to very different places. Hopefully, we'll stay together." The copper and speckled phoenixes flew close together, Mars a tiny bit higher than Hyperbole. The couple joyfully twirled around in the air and did all sorts of stunts as they flew. They were leaving the dark dimension. Mars knew a tiny part of her would miss this place. It had started to feel strangely like a home. The part she'd long for the most was definitely her friends. Ruby and Clear flew pretty close too. They were talking about plans for this place and raising families. Additionally, if anyone wanted to join them, they'd have to think of building things. Luckily, they'd spotted a forest on the way here. The route was changing but Hyperbole's gut feeling knew which direction they needed to go. The children flew with Ares and Hermes. Hermes was trying to teach them about what the other worlds were like. However, Ares kept interrupting and making jokes. Hermes was getting slightly irritated but wouldn't yell at his brother. They'd lost too much for that. "That would be great," Hyperbole was flying upside down,"Imagine what the kids would be like. They haven't seen the real world." Hyperbole turned the right way up. Mars did have a fearful doubt about Amnesia. He didn't respond to anything. Thankfully, he was talking with Ares and Hermes. He seemed to like the twins. Maybe he wouldn't be lonely. "I can see it!" Clear yelled. They followed the long trails of mirrors. Hyperbole gave a loud 'whoop' of joy. The phoenixes sped up. Mars almost lost her balances when she landed. She stared at the mirror she hadn't seen in so long. It brought back memories of her, Clear, Sharp and Hyperbole discovering it. What a long flight they'd been on since. How dumb she'd been then. So much had changed. A forest could be seen through a mirror. Mars and Hyperbole assumed this was their destination. "Okay everyone," Hyperbole raised her voice to make sure everyone heard,"We'll say goodbye to our lovely friends," she indicated Ruby and Clear,"Then jump into the mirror on the count of three with the people you want to be with. Ares and Hermes will go first, then me, Mars, Mercury, Athena and Amnesia-" "Wait," Amnesia interrupted,"I don't want to go with you." "What?" Mars gasped, though not surprised. She'd been expecting something from him, but not this boldly. What did he mean? Did he want to stay? "I want to go with Ares and Hermes," he continued,"They make me feel welcome." Mars struggled to get the word out without sounding disappointed or angry. "Okay." "Thanks... Mum." A flicker of hope darted into her heart. He didn't hate her entirely. Her mouth twitched upwards. "Well, goodbye," Ruby held out a wing,"Safe journey." "Thank you," Hermes responded,"Goodbye and have a great rest here." "Same here," Ares added,"Bye!" "Bye, I guess," Amnesia finished. "Safe travels." Clear waved a wing. Mars, Hyperbole, Athena and Mercury gave their farewells. Mars tried to look calm for her son. He smiled at her before looking back at the mirror. They rose up into the air. Hermes counted to three. On the last number, the three phoenixes launched themselves into the mirror. The glass flashed white as they went through. The remaining birds had to close their eyes to cope. When the light died, they regained sight. "Bye Ruby." Mars hugged the Lava Phoenix, who returned the gesture. A lump formed in her throat this time. It was sad to loose her youngest child, but even worse to loose a companion she'd been with for ages. She was used to his company. "B-Bye Clear." They hugged. A tear bubbled in the corner of her left eye. They waited for a bit. "Happy flying," Clear wished. "Happy staying," Hyperbole replied. The four phoenixes flapped into the air. Hyperbole did the count down. They kept the chicks close, just in case. "Three... Two... One.." A sense of completeness, love, happiness and hope buzzed around Mars as she dived into the mirror. I'm finally back. Category:Forbidden Worlds Category:Story